The familiar from down under
by paradisimo
Summary: what happens when a person who lives in the harsh out back of Australia, ends up in the uptight world of familiar of zero. will he survive there ways read to find out. (OC x harem)
1. Chapter 1

**the first chunk of this story is the OC's story of his life before he got teleported, so please bare with it as the familiar of zero world will come into play this chapter. Also helpful criticism is always welcome.  
**

 **i don't own the rights to familiar of zero**

* * *

"Mark! Get your butt in here!" said person groaned as he slammed his head on his pillow, not yet wanting to wake up to the wonderful day in Australia. Several minutes passed, and no other response. Mark smiled to himself maybe just maybe he'd let him get away with it, considering it was the day of his eighteenth birthday and all.  
smiling to himself he went to grab his blankets, but before he could grab them something snatched them away.

Mark jumped, as the sudden loss of warmth was now lost. Slowly turning around, he noticed his father standing there with a huge goofy grin on his face. Turning his eyes into slits he glared at his father. "Was that really necessary?"

"I believe it was, after all just because it's your eighteenth today. Don't think for one damn second that you're getting out of work that easily," replied his father.  
Groaning to himself, Mark sluggishly rolled out of bed and headed to the shower. His father giving a nod of approval, walked downstairs towards the garage.

Heading towards the shower, Mark allowed the warm water to coax him, and slowly wake him from his morning stupor.  
several minutes later he was washed, and dressed in his usual blue overalls. Placing the kettle on for his morning coffee, and putting two slices of bread in the toaster. Mark watched his father working on, yet another car through the kitchens murky window.

the house itself wasn't the most sanitary of houses, though it was still home. Mark, and his father's house was located right beside the mechanic garage where they worked. It was only just him and dad, as well as a few others.

Though short staff wasn't really a hassle, as the town they lived in only had a couple thousand people in it.

Even still Mark didn't mind, as it was still home and he found peace in that. Besides the sooner, he got his job done the sooner he could watch, an anime he had been getting into then prepare for his party. He was no serious Otaku or anything, but he did enjoy the occasional anime, and manga every so often. Besides he rarely got stuff like that so far out in the outback.

The sound of the click from the kettle signifying the water was boiled broke Mark out of his thoughts. Placing two teaspoons of coffee in his mug, and then pouring the water in Mark took his mug, and took a sip.  
Right on cue the sound of the toaster going off made Marks morning all the sweeter. He devoured the toast with vegemite, and butter in a couple of minutes. After that in which his coffee was half drunken, checking his silver Rolex watch he sighed at the time (7:00AM.)

Sculling the rest of the coffee which had cooled down by now, Mark snatched his lucky harmonica strapped to a string. According to dad it was his mothers, so he kept it on him at all times. It may of seemed foolish but it gave him a major sense of calm. Like despite her no longer being around she was still watching over him, but not that he'd ever tell anyone that.  
Taking one last glance at his abode he stepped outside onto the wooden veranda, letting the gauze door close naturally.

Hearing the audible click of it closing, he walked down the cracked cement path leading to his good old rusted gate. The sound of barking could be heard, as there golden Labrador Clayton in his kennel area, barked at the racket coming from the garage.

He did it every, so often in the end though he always ended up tired of it after a while. Ignoring it Mark proceeded to his destination.  
-

The rest of the day went relatively fast, as his work had his full attention. Before he knew it, several hours had past, and the town was now bustling. Mark had always found it strange how one minute the sun was just rising, and the next thing you knew it was high in the sky. He found it incredibly similar to his town, because just like the sun they had risen before he knew it.  
Some people may have been bothered by time seemingly flying by them, but not Mark he enjoyed the surprise it gave him.

instead of letting it bother him he embraced it. Enjoying the excitement of knowing you had to make the most of each day, because you never knew when it would be over.  
Smiling to himself at that he rolled back underneath the car he was working on, and got back to work.

From a distance, Marks father saw his son smiling to himself, and not for the first time he truly wondered went through that head of his.

By the end of the work day Mark was bushed, the top half of his overalls were around his waist, due to the heat. Leaving his white singlet full of grease, and sweat covering his torso.  
Walking beside his son Marks dad rubbed his son's golden hair roughly, messing it up even more. Looking at his dad annoyingly, all his dad did was let loose one of his goofy grins, as if that answered why.  
Rolling his eyes in annoyance he jokingly shoved his dad slightly. Letting out a laugh he opened the gauze door, and shoved his son inside. "Yeah yeah stop being a sook, and get prepared for your party."  
Stumbling to a stop Mark looked back at his father. "Why it's in a couple hours there's plenty of time," said Mark.

It was Marks dads turn to roll his eyes. "Don't back chat me boy just get it done alright. Better late than never."

"I'm pretty sure you mean better early than never," stated Mark sarcastically.

Playfully grabbing his son into a friendly choker hold he replied, "what did I say about back chatting, now just get up there would ya."  
Laughing all the while Mark gave in, and decided to appease his father. Slowly ascending the creaky stair case, he looked back at his father he seemed to have a serene look on his face. Putting that to the back of his mind Mark arrived in his messy room.

Clothes, and other assorted items were scattered all over the floor. His dad had told him many times to clean it, but you know he had just never got around to it. Picking through his 'closet' Mark found a fresh pair of undies, and grabbed his black, button up, collared shirt and denim jeans.

Quickly finishing his shower, and drying himself off Mark proceeded to iron his shirt and jeans. Placing them neatly on his bed, Mark finally turned to his desk where his laptop lay. Finally, he can continue the anime he was watching (Familiar of Zero.)

He wasn't going to lie he found the show somewhat tedious at times, but he had a tendency of finishing what he started. And this lead to him being determined to complete it, as weird as it sounded. Still Mark wasn't going to lie it still had its good moments, so he kept on watching.  
-

Time flying by seemed to be the theme of the day, as the time for Mark's party finally came around. Quickly placing him, and his father at the only pub in town. Parking into the run down car park both occupants got out of the ute. Several friends and family were already there, as Mark and his dad made their way onto the front porch of the pub.

Several people greeted them upon their arrival, while others were just there because they could. Many happy birthdays, and congratulations were thrown around, as Mark proceeded through the old saloon style doors.  
inside the pub proper everything had a rustic work hard kinda feel to it. The bar was right in front of them as they entered, shaped in an L shape. With several giant barrels, off to the left of the bar to be used as tables.  
looking to the right another doorway lead into the restaurant area of the pub. As soon as Mark entered through there he was instantly met with noise, as several people raised their glasses in cheers upon his arrival.  
Within an instant, he was swarmed, as several people surrounded asking how he's been, and the like. Looking desperately for his father, Mark saw him walking in from the pub with a grin on his face. He had two beers in his hands. Shouting over the noise of the crowd he spoke, "alright! You bludgers that's enough! Stop suffocating my son!"

At that everyone laughed, as they slowly dispersed. Walking up to Mark he handed him one of the beers. "here son, first ones on the house."  
And so began the first drink of many, as Mark partied the night away. Though like all good things they must come to an end. To Mark the night was a blur of enjoyment, as he laughed, chatted, caught up, and danced (quite horribly.) He had also got a couple of presents some whisky, and a football, so that was nice.

Despite it all he had a great time making a fool of himself. Sometime later Marks dad caught the courtesy bus home. He had a bit too much to drink, as he was incredibly tipsy, but he went out in fashion at least, as his last words were. "Alright alright! Everyone I know when I'm not wanted. Don't worry throwing me out either I can do that myself." And he did, he grabbed his own collar and tossed himself out.  
It was only an hour or so after dad left that Mark decided to call it quits, and got the courtesy bus home. Stopping out the front of his house Mark got out with a slurred, "you know yourra gooood drive-drivvverrr okay dokey, and don't let anyone tell ya otherwise."

The guy just shook his head, and told him to get some rest. Which Mark just nodded to, and stumbled to his rustic gate with a dopey smile, and wave.  
Though while he was walking to his house he swore he could hear a feminine voice calling him, must be the booze thought Mark, as he continued his trek. Though there was something tingling in the back of Marks mind like the words sounded familiar. Shrugging it off as his drunken state he continued onwards ignoring the words. Well until the words wonderful, beautiful, and perfect came up. "why thank you strange voice from nowhere, and everywhere," Slurred out Mark.

the sound of the bus driving off could be heard, as Mark stumbled into the house. He didn't have time to register the strange glowing green orb inside his house, as he fell through it.

Marks stomach caught in his throat, as he felt himself tumbling to the earth below. Crinkling his eyes shut from the burst of light. He slowly adjusted his hazel eyes, and to his surprise the sky was blue it was daytime. He knew he had thought about time flying by, but this was ridiculous. Even with his drunken state he could tell this was bad. His addled brain tried to process what was happening, but that was a tall order, as he was tumbling all over the place.

Finally regaining his composure he saw the ground becoming terrifyingly close. Covering his head with his arms, Mark braced for impact… that didn't come as he felt another burst of vertigo hit him, as his descent was slowed considerably. Reopening his eyes slowly all he could see was smoke. Forcing his eyes shut from once again from it getting his eyes, Marks hearing was heightened he heard voices. They were speaking in a different language… French maybe?Once the dust cleared Marks mouth was left open, as he processed where he was. It wasn't possible, no way, absolutely impossible. This has to be a dream thought Mark yeah that's it a terrible dream. Pinching himself to convince himself this was a dream failed spectacularly. As the pain was most definitely real.  
-

Looking at the recent carnage she had caused, Louise just stood there, as the mean taunts were thrown her way. Though that was suddenly stopped, as someone spotted a shadow in the dust. "look the zero did summon something."

At this Louise looked up in surprise, and shock. Just as everyone else did, and sure enough there was a shadow of a figure. Using a simple wind spell the balding professor Colbert cleared the dust away. In the centre of the now destroyed summoning circle stood a man with an open mouth, most likely in surprise. Oddly enough he also had some weird oval shape ball, and some strange bag with something in it.  
He was decently groomed, sort of like he came from an event or something. But Louise didn't care about that, as she quickly turned to Colbert. "professor can I please retry the summoning."  
Nodding his head sombrely Colbert replied, "Louise you cannot. The regional summoning ritual is a sacred event; to redo it would be the greatest of insults. Like it or not he is your familiar, so stop wasting time and complete the contract."

The moment wasn't helped by the tanned red head named Kirche's snark reply, "look at the bright side zero at least he's kind of cute."  
Glaring at her, Kirche just raised her hands up as if to say 'what did I say.'

Ignoring her Louise trudged towards the blonde haired individual. "Be grateful commoner most people don't get such an honour as this."  
What surprised Louise was how he pushed back, as if finally recovering from his earlier stupor. Louise was having none of it, as she finally succeeded in something and wasn't going to let it slip from her so easily. Very quickly she stepped on her toes, and pecked Mark on his lips before he could respond.

In response to this Mark stepped back in surprise, and an instant later his left hand started to burn and glow. It was at this moment that Mark realised this was definitely not a dream, as Marks adrenaline finally started to wear off, and dreariness took its place; resulting in him succumbing to the pain and fainting.

Mark found himself lying on a soft bed, as he slowly opened his eyes to his surroundings, but what he saw was himself in a finesse bedroom dorm. Coming to the absolute conclusion that this was somehow all real. By some miracle, or disaster (depending on how you look at it) he had been transported to the world of familiar of zero. He didn't know how or why; the only theory Mark could come up with was the multiverse theory. And that was a whole other can of worms he didn't want to open at the moment.

Looking at his hand he saw the runes etched into them, letting out a groan Mark decided to get his thoughts straight. From what he could see Louise wasn't back yet, he wasn't complaining as he really didn't need her right now.

moving his legs to sit on the bed Mark clutched at his head, as a hangover battered him 'just great.'  
Doing his best to ignore it he got up with the bed creaking underneath him.

This though woke up someone by the window which made Mark jump in shock it was Louise. He hadn't looked that direction as he knew all it held was a window. Still it scared the hell out of him, but that didn't stop Mark from doing a double as he saw it was night outside. Honestly how bloody long was he out for?

Glancing at the ticking time bomb he knew was Louise, Mark braced himself for the imminent argument. Rubbing the sleepy eyes which made her look adorable, but Mark knew better. There it was almost instantaneously her eyes went wide, and then into a frown, and so it began.

Sadly however as Louise spoke he realised this had to involve an explosion bloody hell. After what felt like ages of running from the crop. Louise finally stopped to catch her breath finally realising she was getting nowhere. Glancing at her desk she grabbed her wand and pointed it at Mark, bracing himself with his arms, which didn't help at all as he coughed from the dust the explosion caused. "Damn it failed again," said Louise.

"Hey hold on I understand you" replied Mark in mock surprise, as he had already predicted this would happen.

Louise just looked at her familiar in surprise. "And I understand you, finally you stupid dog you know how much trouble you caused me."  
Mark just looked at her with a risen eyebrow, this scene though was completely unpredicted, as he was pretty sure she never said that with her and Saito's first meeting.  
"Alright I'll bite what did I do?" queried Mark.

In response Louise pointed her wand at him which may have been more fearsome than the riding crop. "What did you do! You arrived drunk, brought strong alcohol onto academy grounds," Louise froze to quickly catch her breath, hoo boy she was mad, "And to top it off one glass! One glass I tell you got principal Osmond drunk!"  
Mark froze at that old Osmond did what? "wait wait, hold on. Why did he drink it in the first place?"

Raising her hands up in the air in exasperation Louise replied, "how the hell am I supposed to know. The point of the matter is he did, and so the blames now on me via me being your master!"  
Clutching his head in agony Mark grunted out, "Louise ok stop shouting, my heads starting to hurt again. I'm sorry ok so just please stop."  
Looking back it appeared to Mark she was ready to explode, Louise's face was as red as a tomato in rage, 'not good' panicked Mark.

"Stop shouting! Oh you want me to stop do you?! I'm sorry is my troubles inconvenient to you?! I'm the master, and you're my familiar so you don't give the orders here, I do!"

Mark couldn't take it as he clutched his head, and groaned in agony on the floor. His head felt like it was splitting in two. Also, the fact she was flogging him with the riding crop didn't help.  
Until suddenly the insults of 'stupid dog' and 'stupid familiar' faded away, as well as the flogging. Looking up at his 'master' uncertainly she spoke, "hold on a second how did you know my name before I even told you it?"  
Freezing Marks mind went into overdrive trying to find an answer. Telling her this world was an anime, and light novel from another world probably wouldn't cut it. After a while he finally found it. "um I heard your name when you were calling me," yeah that sounds legit.

Nodding her head in understanding she decided to accept it, and continued her tirade. Afterwards he was forced to sleep with hay laid on the floor. He expected that as well, and figured it was better than nothing. Besides tomorrow was going to be a long day, because according to Louise he had slept through the day and woke up in the middle of the night. To make things worse he had to see old Osmond first thing to apologize, which Mark guessed was understandable.

But that unnerved Mark somewhat this was not the way things went in the anime or light novel. It truly made him think if anything was different in this world than the story. Letting that thought slide for now Mark allowed his eyes to droop, and fell back into slumber.  
-

Louise was not much of a morning person, as Mark later found out. He woke her up deciding to get her ready for the day. Apparently though she called him insane, and slapped him. Now Mark walked with Louise beside her in a huff. Silence lingered between the two, as they finally arrived at the huge double oak doors of Osmond's office.

Being told to enter they proceeded, what they saw was a disgruntled Osmond clutching at his head, and a jug Mark presumed was full of water, and the secretary Mark knew as right now miss Longueville. Looking up at his new guests a disgruntled Osmond smiled at them, but it came dreary and downright odd.

"Hello there good morning," said Osmond, "that alcohol what was it?"

Unsure of how to respond Mark came to quickly realise he was addressing him. "um where I come from its called 'whisky', and its mean to be taken in small doses. How big was the glass?"  
Louise nudged Mark in the ribs but he just looked her, what he seriously wanted to know. Laughing at that, but quickly regretting it as Longueville poured him another glass of water, which he downed in one gulp.  
"About the size of this glass why?"

Mark just sighed, "so you downed it by treating it as a regular drink in a regular glass. Besides why'd you drink it in the first place anyway?"  
At this Osmond looked down dejectedly before responding, "why you ask? As a principal, it's not every day you get to treat yourself, so I apologise for taking what wasn't mine. Besides the feeling of the liquor made me forget about my woes."

Wow that was deep thought Mark, right after thinking that however he saw a mouse run up to his shoulder, and whispered in his ear. "Oh really the silky white ones again how interesting," which resulted in Osmond being beaten with an inch of his life via his secretary.

In which Louise, and Mark just sweat dropped. Coughing into her hand Longueville spoke, "I think I'll take my leave now."

Once she left it was just the three in the room, "so my boy back to business small doses huh. Why might I ask you have such strong alcohol."

And he responded in kind, "because yesterday was my eighteenth birthday, and it was given to me as a gift. Just like the ball I had with me."

Osmond rose an eyebrow at that, "I'm terribly sorry to hear that. Though as you can see your predicament is quite the unusual one. I assure you though humans have never been summoned before."  
of course it was Mark who suspected as much. Well on the bright side Mark realised it didn't take Osmond much to get drunk, and as far as he knew he couldn't break the contract, except by dying and he didn't want that. Also, he knew that Gandalfr also infected the mind making him more subservient. That thought wasn't, so pleasant to think about. For now, he'd have to deal with these runes before he gets home, because even if he got home with them it would make life difficult unless he could deal with the mind problems first.

Realising he left behind an awkward silence while in his thoughts, Mark decided to break the tension. "I figured as much, because if that was the case then I'd be furious right about now."  
Nodding his head Osmond replied while combing his beard, "is that so? Well you do seem relatively calm about this whole affair. People with your confidence to talk to your higher ups like you have been with me, seems like you don't care much about your situation. Or it could just be that you choose to not worry too much about it."  
shrugging his shoulders Mark responded nonchalantly, "more the latter I don't think I should worry about it, as of now anyway I'm stuck here if I like it or not, but I assure you in the mean time I will try and find a way home to my world."

Both had their eyes widen by that last statement, "other world?" said both Louise and Osmond in perfect unison.

nodding his head Mark took this as a sign to continue, "yes where I come from there is no magic, and as a result we are mainly run by machines highly more advanced than yours. Also our world only has one moon, and it's white not red or blue."

"Impossible, you lie" stated Louise.

"what reason could I have for lying," shrugged Mark.

Louise realised he had a point, and looked at him uncertainly.

nodding his head sagely Osmond took over, "yes… Mark was it? This is most concerning. However if what you say is true than for now I recommend we keep this on the down low."  
nodding their heads in unison, Mark and Louise were both kindly excused, but before they left Mark looked back at Osmond. "um I'm just curious can I possibly get my ball, and whiskey back."  
Staring at Mark Osmond responded, "the alcohol, no that has been confiscated for… reasons." Osmond coughed into his hand, as he continued. "But I see no harm in giving your ball back. Here you go." Using wind magic Osmond tossed the football from behind his desk, and to have Mark catch it. Looking at it Mark figured it was better than nothing. He would have to see about the whisky later he guessed.  
As they left miss Longueville waved them good bye, but Mark had his suspicions that she heard everything. Best be on his guard thought Mark, as the duo descended the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own the rights to Familiar of zero**

Turns out today was a day not in the Anime or novel, as far as Mark was concerned. Classes followed soon after their meeting with the headmaster Osmond, but not before breakfast which Mark was forced to sit on the floor, and eat the leftovers. Which honestly never really bothered Mark, as much as he thought it would. The leftovers were good, albeit a bit on the lesser side with it only being a loaf of bread. Still Mark didn't complain, after all not much bothered you after working through an Australian summer.

The only mishaps Mark could gather was the rumour of Mark being a noble of some sort. With many believing the whisky to be some kind of potion. And Kirche, and Tabitha. As suspected they came over to tease Louise. "My my Louise, you know it is very improper to treat your familiar in such a way," Said Kirche, while looking at me like a piece of meat. 'oh boy that's not what you want.'

And so, it began. "The way I treat my familiar is none of your concern Zerbst, so why don't you go and bother someone else for a change."

Kirche acted shocked by this declaration, by placing a hand over her heart, and adding a melodramatic gasping motion. "Louise I'm truly hurt, I thought we were on good terms," silence ensued, as Kirche's face took on a more, sultry look; 'please no'. It turned out, Marks prayers were left unanswered as Kirche responded, "or maybe your just into that kinky kind of stuff. I know of that riding crop you carry around."

At this heads were turned mostly in shock, while others just laughed at the possibility. Louise however wasn't fairing any better, as her head was red as a tomato and ready to explode. Standing up so fast Louise's chair clattered to the floor. "W-what! How dare you insinuate such a thing. He's nothing but a dog, hell he wouldn't even know how to act in an actual relationship."

Quirking an eyebrow at that Kirche completely ignored Louise, and bent down towards Mark emphasising her voluptuous chest. "Well if that's the case then you wouldn't mind me scooping him up, would you now?"

Standing in between us Louise stopped Kirche's advances. Which in all honesty made Mark feel slightly displeased, strangely enough. "Kirche don't you even think about it, if I so much as hear a whiff of you flirting then I'll-"

"you'll what?" interrupted Kirche, instantly silencing Louise's retort.

With a lack of response Kirche took that as motive enough to proceed, despite Louise's abashed responses as she nudged past her. Kneeling down to Mark, Kirche rested his chin gently on her hand. 'Now this was completely new' thought Mark.

"If you feel hungry, don't be shy to drop by my place. I'm just across the hall after all," Spoke Kirche in a silky voice. Well shit, Mark swore his heart just skipped a beat, damn she was good. He'd have to keep his guard up, Honestly Mark figured all he had to do with Kirche was just wait it out. Well until she finds an interest in Colbert which was kind of disturbing in Marks opinion.

Still this was probably going to be a real challenge till then, but what scared Mark was what if things went differently. This kind of meeting never happened in the series, and honestly Mark was starting to realise, Kirche may be more seductive then in the series. If that was the case, then Mark had a long arduous path ahead of him.

With Marks lack of response, he realised to late, as Kirche lightly pecked him on the lips. At that moment, Marks mind went into overdrive. All Mark could think of at that moment was alarms blaring with little Marks running, and screaming with arms flailing in the air. "Code red! I repeat Code red! This is not a drill people!"

Finally returning back to reality Mark realised Kirche, and Tabitha were gone. Which was not good for him, as it left him with a furious Louise.

The rest of the day resulted in, Mark being forced by his master to sit with the other familiars. Which actually was something he planned to do. As befriending the other familiars could very well be beneficial. Also, he needed to find a weakness to Flame, Kirche's familiar. So when the time came he could hopefully stop… it? Wait was it a boy or a girl? Shaking his head from that thought Mark got back on track. I'll deal with that later, but first things first.

This train of thought lead to his current predicament of staring Flame down. In which the fire salamander just looked at Mark curiously. This also caught Sylphid's attention, as she too looked down curiously at the strange phenomenon.

'Now what could I use, as lee way. In order to stop Flame from dragging me into Kirche's room?' thought Mark. 'Perhaps a treat maybe? No that wouldn't work he can't understand me, and I don't want to give away to much about Sylphid just yet?' Sitting back down in a cross legged pose Mark put on his Mr thinker expression. 'Maybe I could befriend him, so much that he would betray its master for me,' shrugging the thought off as soon as it arrived Mark continued, 'a sensitive spot could that work?' Shrugging his shoulders Mark conceded it was better than any other ideas he had.

Slowly edging his hand towards flame, it leaned in to accept the offered hand. 'well so far so good,' thought Mark. Scratching Flame underneath his chin didn't give off a drastic change, so moving further towards his neck, Mark noticed Flame seemed to relax a bit more at that. Knowing Mark was getting close he moved up Flames neck, towards just where the head met the neck. That was the spot where Mark felt a jagged scale slightly poking out of the skin. Apparently poking that spot was a bad decision, as Flame instantly froze and just laid down.

Flame wasn't moving, that was not a good sign. Going into a slight panic Mark tried for a pulse, noticing it was still their Mark let go a sigh of relief. Much more to Marks relief, Flame recovered from what seemed to be temporary paralyses. Yep Mark was definitely not risking that again, despite Marks fear of Kirche he actually liked flame. Honestly who wouldn't it was more or less a Charmeleon for crying out loud.

'Well that didn't go great' thought Mark, as he ended up hugging Flame and apologizing profusely. Flame for all pretence, and purposes just seemed… well unsure of the whole situation. As it tried desperately to free itself from Marks grasp. Realizing this Mark let Flame go, and instead proceeded to scratch its chin. Flame seemed to appreciate that, if the growl of appreciation was anything to go by.

It would seem Mark would just have to toughen up, and plow through the issue with Kirche. The sound of squeaking wheels garnered Marks attention, as he saw the maid Siesta struggling to push a cart of sweets. Apparently, the wheels kept on getting hitched between the cobblestone pathways, a minor annoyance for sure, but still this was Marks chance to fight Guiche.

Besides it's not like he could just leave her like that anyway. Giving flame a final pat on the head, and a simple goodbye, Mark walked towards Siesta. "You need help with that umm…," Mark just put on a fake laugh, as a disguise to found out her name without rising too much suspicion, "sorry about that, stupid of me to ask without knowing your name huh? My names Mark by the way," said Mark as he extended his hand for a shake.

Taking his hand tentatively in her own Siesta responded, "oh no there's no need to introduce yourself, everyone knows about Louise's familiar named Mark, who had a concoction that made the headmaster drunk," despite that unusual introduction she continued with a smile, "anyways my names Siesta."

Mark didn't know how to respond, he would really have get on top of these rumours. Laughing awkwardly at the introduction Mark spoke albeit reluctantly, "geez nice to know I made a good first impression huh," joked Mark.

Siesta just giggled at that, as Mark proceeded to grab the food trolley from her. Despite her protests, Mark insisted he helped, which lead her to finally relenting. Along the way they simply had an idle chat, and from it Mark realised the number of rumours going around the school about him. Some called him a noble, while others thought he was a thief who stole a potion, hell there was even one who said he was an alcoholic. Sadly, that one Mark could understand, as he arrived drunk, yep definitely not a good first impression.

Despite that however Siesta seemed to not judge Mark for it. She laughed at all of Marks jokes even the ones that weren't really funny, but somehow it made her come off smelling like a rose. In other words, she was the ultimate girl next door. Attractive but not to attractive, and she just had a simple way about her that made her easy to get along with. Mark was stumped, and to think she was going to be sold off to that damn Count Mott, he had to really plan ahead for that one too.

Stopping at the nobles eating area Mark proceeded to help Siesta hand out the goods. Once again, she protested, but once again Mark refused. Sadly though, as Mark was preparing to walk over to Guiche he was interrupted by Kirche calling him over. As much as he knew how rude it would seem Mark ignored her, gaining him surprised stares here, and there. All Mark knew was that he had a bad feeling that this was bite him in the ass later. He just knew it.

Walking over to Guiche he placed the cake down he ordered, but it was kind of unwelcome, as he was arguing with Montmorency.

"who is she Guiche! Tell me who's the second year you've been dating behind my back."

"Mon-Mon I don't know what you're talking about, you should know you're the only rose for me."

Mark resisted the urge to roll his eyes, how anyone could fall for this imbecile was beyond Mark. And much to Marks amazement Montmorency fell for it hook line and sinker.

"Is that so, then just tell me why have you been avoiding me then?"

At that Guiche took a step back, causing a letter to fall out, finding his chance Mark bent over to pick it up. "Um excuse me its seems you dropped this by accident," said Mark while tapping him on the shoulder, "damn commoner that is not mine," responded Guiche.

"What are you talking about It dropped from you back pocket."

"You lie commoner."

Before Mark could respond a familiar bob of brown hair came into view, it was Katie. At the site of her Guiche went deathly pale. Realising this Montmorency snatched the letter from my hand, and started reading it. Slowly but surely much to Guiches protesting she read, and with each passing second her hands clutched the paper threatening to split it in two.

Right after finishing to read it Katie arrived, "hello I know you told me to wait Guiche, but I just couldn't help myself."

Upon hearing this Montmorency got angry. "Guiche you have been seeing someone behind my back!"

Katie also didn't take this to well either, as she responded, "Guiche what is she talking about, and why does she have my love letter for you."

And with that all hell broke loose, there was shouting, there was wine thrown, and a playboy's face was slapped twice, good times.

Waiting for his response didn't take long however, as Guiche pointed his rose wand at Mark. "You commoner how dare you make two maidens cry, for that I challenge you to a duel. You must learn your place."

Hearing this Siesta tried to desperately dissuade Mark by telling him that a Commoner can't win against a noble. Which Mark just ignored, "hey mate it's not my fault you were two-timing, besides this'll be a good chance for me to show you some proper manners."

At that Siesta went deathly pale, and silence was prominent throughout the area, as everyone looked at Mark like he was completely insane. Guiche however was completely full of rage at what I just said. "Very well commoner after that accusation, it is really necessary for me to put you in your place." And with that Marks fate was sealed.

An hour later an entire crowd had surrounded the fighting combatants. Though the crowd started to part, as Louise barged on through. "Mark you listen to me this instant, as your master I order you to stop this nonsense. You can't possibly beat a noble."

Looking at her Mark rose an inquisitive brow, and let out a cocky smirk. "Don't worry Louise trust me I'll be fine. Besides if I don't then pretty boy over here sure isn't going to learn to treat woman with the proper respect."

Louise was taken aback by this, Louise didn't expect him to be fighting for an actual cause. When Siesta rushed to tell Louise of the idiocy of her familiar, she thought it was just that idiocy. Still just because he was fighting for something, still didn't mean it wasn't stupid. Despite how noble the cause, it still was completely unheard of for a commoner to beat a noble.

Despite that Mark still completely ignored her telling Louise everything was alright. Mark also kept telling Louise that I'm your familiar so everything should be fine. Finally having enough of his stupidity. Louise turned her frustration towards Guiche.

"Guiche you can't do this, please he doesn't know what he's saying. Besides duels are forbidden."

Waving his rose wand dramatically, Guiche responded, "Louise that is duels are forbidden between nobles, not commoners. Besides you heard firsthand how rude he is to his betters. If anything, he brought it on himself."

Looking at Louise Mark decided to reassure her, "don't worry I'll be fine. Please just have some faith in me."

Sighing reluctantly Louise backed off. "very well, just promise me you'll be ok." Letting a smirk to grace Marks features he rubbed Louise's hair, much to the latters chagrin.

Looking back towards Guiche who had a superior grin on his face, Mark prepared himself. Mark knew how this was going to go down, so Mark just waited for Guiche to summon his golems.

"I am Guiche de gramont, and my runic name is Guiche the Bronze. Prepare yourself Commoner," said Guiche. As Guiche proceeded to wave around his wand dramatically, and allowed several petals to drop to the ground. Whereas several Valkyrie golems erupted from the ground, with weapons.

Mark acted surprise even though he expected this, now time to enact his plan to not get beaten to a pulp. "Wait! Hold on you didn't say anything about golems. Hell, you haven't even at least given me a weapon to defend myself."

Guiche just laughed at his accusation seeing it, as a sign of weakness. "Not so cocky now are you commoner, but your right even ungrateful swine should have a means of defence. After all I'm not a barbarian such, as yourself."

Tossing fourth a rose that landed at his feet, Mark was surprised, as instead of a sword was a small dagger no bigger than a finger. At this the rest of the crowd laughed at the joke Guiche pulled. Completely ignoring this Mark laughed inwardly definitely different alright, just great. Picking up to grab the dagger Mark felt his left hand burn slightly, upon contact with the weapon. Mark felt lighter, faster, and stronger it was surreal.

At that moment, all the golems charged fourth spears, and swords at the ready. The first one to reach Mark had a sword preparing for a swiping motion. In which he easily ducked the weapon, and stepped sideways grabbing the sword, Mark spun the Valkyrie around with the sword still tightly clutched in its hand. Chucking it towards another Valkyrie, while Mark also yanked the sword out of its hand with pure force, right as the two golems smashed upon impact.

Mark winced at that, he was going to feel that, as soon as he let go of his weapons. Deciding to take it easy from now on Mark charged forward, tossing his dagger towards another golem heading towards him, leaving a dent in the womanly figures chest plate halting it for a second. Taking chance of that moment Mark leaped forward and grabbed the spear of the second downed Valkyrie. Spinning on his heel Mark tossed the spear at the dented Valkyrie completely demolishing the head, with it soon after falling down.

Three down, three to go. It was also at this moment Mark realised no matter what, he was going to feel mass exhaustion after this. Mark had to end this now, and the only way to do that was attack the master.

Looking back at Guiche Mark noticed he was preparing to summon more Valkyries. Charging forward Mark dodged the sword swing directed at him, and stabbed his sword at the opposing Valkyries foot, while once again yanking the Valkyries sword away from its hands repeating the same process with the last two, Mark pushed on forward. Realizing Guiche had already tossed several petals, Mark quickly slashed the petals before they dropped. And charged towards him, Sparta kicking him onto the ground Mark quickly pointed the sword to Guiche's throat. "Do you yield."

"Y-yes I yield," said Guiche while fainting.

Looking back at the crowd they appeared unsure of what just happened. Glancing at Louise he shouted at her, "hey master! You coming or what."

And with that he walked forward, with the crowd parting before him, and Louise following quickly after.

when they were finally out of sight, the crowd of nobles started to chatter between themselves. Within it two unique ones with red, and blue hair spoke up.

"Wow Tabitha, so what do you think of that huh?"

"strange."

Kirche just stared at her friend, and shrugged her shoulders. "I know right, who knew the cutie Mark was a fighter like that."

Shaking her head Tabitha responded, "planned to provoke Guiche."

At this Kirche looked back at her friend, surprised at her accusation. "What do you mean Tabitha, why would he want to provoke a noble?"

Nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders, Tabitha responded with a book back in her face, "ignored you, noticed you. Went to Guiche with which Mark had no previous affiliation with. Just odd is all."

Kirche just simply blinked her eyes several times, in honest surprise. After all it was pretty rare to see the usually stoic girl talk that much, if ever at all. "Really is that all Tabitha, how interesting. Mark you sure are full of mysteries. This shall be a great conquest indeed."

Unexpectedly though Tabitha spoke up again, "unusual power seems to be related to weapon handling."

"Oh, really Tabitha, so what your saying is he originally planned to be given a weapon."

Shrugging Tabitha replied with an indifferent tone, "perhaps, just a theory."

Smiling to herself Kirche looked back at Mark, and Louise's retreating back. At that moment Kirche realised Mark never let go of his sword. Smiling to herself a thought entered her mind, 'let's put that theory to the test, shall we.'

The whole entire way to Louise's dorm room, Mark had to listen to his masters constant badgering. "what was that!?" being the most prominent one. In response Mark just showed his Glowing familiar Mark to Louise, who just stared in shock at it. "it's simple really, I was hoping your familiar mark would give me a power up of some sort."

Louise was not buying that for a second, "wait so let me get this straight. You told me to have faith in you, and in the end, you were hoping upon a miracle my mark would somehow save you?"

Nodding Mark's head, he once again ruffled Louise's hair, much to her frustration. "There you go I knew you'd understand," said Mark while walking off like everything was alright with the world.

Stomping her foot on the ground Louise ran up, and blocked Marks path. Pointing her finger accusingly at Marks chest Louise berated her familiar, "listen here you, let's get some things straight alright. One I'm your master, you do as I say. Two I don't know what backwater place you came from, but you need to learn some serious etiquette. And three no pulling of that kind of reckless stunt again understand, the only reason you survived was by pure chance."

All Mark did was smile down at her, despite all of Louise's more or less bad quirks she still had a kind heart. You know deep, deep, deep, deeeeep down. Nodding at her words Mark decided to listen to her just this once. Besides Mark was going to need her help soon enough.

The rest of the trip was Louise threatening Mark with the riding crop if he disobeyed her. Which was actually a pretty dangerous threat. Considering Mark would prefer an explosion than that, spoke volumes of his mental state right now.

Mark figured it was probably along the lines of the explosion just getting it over with, but the riding crop just drew out the punishment. Still it was an explosion, and as a result was probably not going to end like in the Anime or novel. Thinking of it like that sent a shiver down Marks spine, on second thought it didn't matter what punishment it was, he was dead either way.

Opening the door to Louise's room Mark instantly headed towards his hay bale. "Now Louise for reasons I can't explain. I get the strong feeling I'm going to be utterly exhausted after letting go of my sword, so night night," This was the only response Mark gave, as the weapon dropped from his hand, and he collapsed. The last thing Mark heard was the frightened screaming of Louise, it was strange why did it make him feel so bad?

Waking up Mark felt something soft underneath him, which was odd as Mark remembered sleeping on the floor. Opening his eyes Mark realised he was on a bed, looking over at Louise at her desk he noticed what happened. Smiling to himself Mark reminisced on what Louise did, she must of dragged him onto her bed, while she slept at the desk.

Forcing himself out of bed Mark stood up, but quickly regretted it as a sense of dizziness swept over him. Quickly overcoming it Mark walked over to Louise, and noticed how cute she looked 'shame she has to wake up' mused Mark. Ignoring that Mark lifted her up gently in a bridal carry, and tucked her in her own bed. Subconsciously Mark pushed a piece of strawberry hair behind one of her ears, at that Mark froze. What was he doing, it was at this moment Mark truly realized how attached he was becoming.

What truly terrified Mark was that this was from only one day. He needed to get home, home at that realization Mark realised he couldn't remember his parents name. Scrunching Marks eyes shut, it came to him after a while, but still the thought terrified him. How could he forget not only his fathers, but also his mothers. Quickly grabbing onto the pale green harmonica around his neck, Mark let go of a breath he never realised he was holding. Not only that, but he had also completely forgotten about the instrument.

Mark needed to get out he needed some air. Quickly glancing back at Louise's sleeping form Mark sneaked out, and down the stairs. Not realizing someone watching him descend the stairs from the shadows.

Before he knew it, Mark found himself by a fountain splashing his face with the water. Realising very quickly that it wasn't working, Mark slumped down onto the ground. He was cold from the water, and the cool night breeze wasn't helping. Despite it all he wasn't going to cry… he wasn't- damn it all. What was he kidding Mark was in a strange land. His family was being forgotten, he quickly forgot about the marks secondary effect. Making the person more subservient by supressing their memories.

Looking at his left hand he cursed at it, as much good it would do. Mark was so excited about the power, he forgot it was also a curse. The runes however didn't respond to his remarks, of course it didn't, why would it? Closing his eyes Mark tried to focus, how did they fix this problem with Saito. He couldn't remember no matter how hard Mark tried the memory kept slipping from him. It was sort of like a slippery object, as soon as Mark got a hold of it it instantly slipped, and faded away.

Opening his eyes once again in fury Mark glared at the familiar runes. They didn't want him to remember how. He knew it was the mark, as unlike his previous memories they came back albeit with some effort. But with this one Mark knew it was there but it kept on slipping. Why was it doing this, he needed to fix this problem and fast.

Letting out a resonated sigh Mark slouched, it was official he was rock bottom. It was at this moment Mark wished he had his whisky. Strangely enough that thought made him smile, but realised it was probably the depression talking.

So lost in his own thoughts Mark never realized the footsteps heading toward him, before it was too late. Looking up Mark noticed the concerned face of the maid Siesta. "You alright Mark, you're not hurt or anything are you?"

Mark just laughed at that, funny thing was he probably needed Siesta right about now. Patting the grass next to him Mark motioned for Siesta to take a seat. Nodding her head she complied, and sat next to him.

"Hey siesta, can you keep a secret?"

Said maid just Looked at Mark unsure of how to respond, in the end all she did was nod as a sign of yes. Taking this as a sign to continue Mark spoke up, "Siesta do you believe in other worlds?"

Siesta went wide eyed at the question to say she was confused, would be putting it lightly. All Mark did was laugh at her facial response, it was quite amusing actually. In reply Siesta let out a pout of annoyance, which only made Mark laugh harder.

Wiping some of the tears out of his eyes, Mark tried to desperately control his uncontrollable laughing shakes. After what felt like ages Mark got himself under control, and continued speaking, "What I'm trying to say Siesta is that I'm from another world. How I know this is that we only have one moon, and its white."

Mark smirked at Siesta's response, she was looking at Mark like he grew a second head, and honestly he couldn't blame her. "I know how crazy this sounds, but it's the truth. The most troubling thing is realising that you, and your family and friends are worlds apart."

Siesta just looked at Mark sympathetically, finally getting a basis of why he was so down. Giving Mark a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, Siesta spoke up, "you know Mark you always seemed odd, now I see why. Especially when you decided to fight Guiche in a duel I was so worried, but after watching you fight I didn't know why I was so worried," Pausing a bit to ponder her next words she continued, "well if it's any consolation you'll always be welcome in the staff kitchen. Ever since your victory over Guiche the workers have been calling you 'their sword.'"

Mark smiled at that, he had almost forgot about that. Well it would be good to get to know the common folk, it'd sure be a nice change of pace from the nobles. "That's sounds nice maybe I'll drop by for some leftovers. If the mere bread I'm having is anything to go by, the chef would be like a god."

Siesta stifled a laugh at that, the simple idea of the chef Marteau being a god just seemed so ridiculous. The maid imagined him on clouds holding a ladle high, and rays of light with church choir singing in the background.

Realising her laugh Mark found himself joining her. Siesta's laugh just seemed so natural, and if Mark was being honest that was the beauty of it.

Losing track of time Siesta, and Mark chatted away. There was nothing particular about it just a simple chat, it was nice. Finally realising the time Mark, and siesta finally went their separate ways.

"Mark! Don't be a stranger drop by the kitchen anytime!"

Mark just nodded his head at that, as he waved farewell back at Siesta.

Walking back up the stairs to Louise's room, Mark felt a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. It was amazing what a simple friendly chat could do for the human condition. Turning a corner in the corridor Mark noticed flame at the other end of the hall. 'Oh please no not now.'

And just like that it was also amazing how fast despair could come back. Before Mark could respond Flame charged towards him. Mark was surprised by the salamander's speed, how it managed to charge like that on its stubby legs was quite a sight to behold. Quickly snapping out of his reverie Mark did the first thing that came to mind, and oddly enough the good old Crocodile Dundee stand down manoeuvre worked, well for like a couple seconds. As Flame quickly recovered from the strange sight, and started dragging him along. Damn it Hogan you lied to me, why!?

Quickly stopping Flames tugging Mark put his hands up in surrender. "Fine I'm coming, no need to get aggressive, lead the way." Recognizing the gesture of Marks hands Flame nodded his head in acceptance, and waddled along. Only turning around every, so often just to make sure I was still following. Credit where credit was due Flame was incredibly loyal, that's for sure.

Finally arriving at Kirche's door, Mark had half a mind to bolt for Louise's room, but he doubted Flame would allow him. Was it hot in here what the hell is with this suspense. Banging on the door caught Marks attention, as Flame budged the door open, and waited for me to enter. Reluctantly I agreed, and right after Flame slammed the door shut. Oddly he swore he heard the door lock, that is not a good sign.

Turning Back around the candlelit room, Mark noticed Kirche standing in the centre of the room wearing her purple lingerie. Her arms were crossed accentuating her bosom, while a hand also held her wand. Yep she definitely locked the door, this was bad.

What made it worse was how the moonlight complemented her figure amazingly. It was like looking at a goddess. She must of noticed his staring, as she rose her wand to her lips. Which coming from her was quite attractive.

Soon after she waltzed on over towards Mark swaying her hips suggestively, as she did so. When she was right in front of him, Mark took a reluctant step back. That was a mistake, as she pounced. Wrapping her arms gently around Mark, kirche whispered right in Marks ear. "Hello darling, you know its rude to ignore a lady." Gently nibbling Marks ear to get the full point across, Mark quickly pushed back, and pushed Kirche away. Surprise was evident in her eyes, as they went wide from the action, until finally turning excited. Licking her lips Kirche once again waltzed on forward, but just before she arrived at Mark. A voice interrupted her "Kirche I'm here- wait what what's he doing here."

"Not now later," said Kirche impatiently, as she blasted the person out of the window. Finally looking back at me she continued, "sorry about that minor distraction-"

"Kirche! What is the meaning of this," said another poor sap, as he too was blasted away. That time she didn't even bother, and just blasted him. "Now where were we-"

"Kirche! You said tonight was our night," said the three Omego's, sadly this time I heard Kirches growl of frustration, as she shouted out her next words, "flame!"

Poor bastards never stood a chance, with that out of the way Kirche looked back at Mark. "Now where were we-" kirche stopped mid-sentence once again, as she realised Mark was no longer where he once was. The banging of the door caught Kirche's attention, as she watched Mark with one foot on the door. And my was he pulling, Kirche just decided to bide her time, as she inched closer Towards Mark.

It seemed however Mark knew she was coming, as his pulling lead to him going purple from the strain. Kirche just laughed at his antics. They were futile at best, but still Kirche reckoned it had a funny sense of adorableness to it. Finally reaching Mark, he could have sworn he heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor. 'She didn't'.

And as if reading his mind Kirche responded, while pulling him towards her. "Oh but I did, for you see right now I am butt naked."

Mark felt a huge amount of saliva subconsciously gathering in Marks mouth, as he swallowed apprehensively. Noticing his nervousness Kirche once again whispered in Marks ear, "you know my friend Tabitha, she said some strange things about you," Kirche felt Mark go rigid from that, "my you are nervous aren't you. Well she said she found it odd, that you ignored me, and that you purposely wanted to provoke Guiche."

Silence entranced the room, as Mark was freaking out. 'Alright, calm down Mark. They don't know anything major yet, and besides they end up being helpful characters later on. But right now, he couldn't trust Tabitha, she was still working for the crazed Joseph after all.'

"Is that so," responded Mark nervously. Though Kirche picked up on it, and took advantage of it. "Come to think of it, she also said your power was based off weapon bearing. Now from what I've seen with the door, that theory seems to be quite accurate don't you think." Right now, Mark was literally sweating bullets, damn it if Tabitha gathered this much intel from one scuffle. The thought made Mark a little unnerved.

Realising his nervousness fully, Mark could see through the corner of his eye, Kirche squinting her eyes in a scrutinizing manner. "What's odd though is, why are you so nervous? You know more than you're showing aren't you Mark."

This was completely unplanned, wow Mark was horrible at this stealth thing. But looking at this in a more positive light, it just made Mark realise that he'd have to be careful, and think of all plausible possibilities before proceeding. That's going to be kind of difficult, but it seems he's going to have to try. "perhaps I do, what's it to you?"

Kirche Just blinked at that and replied with a cunning smile, "hmm is that so? You know Mark you're a man full of mysteries," Slowly licking Marks ear Kirche continued, "I like that, but whatever you're hiding I will find out, one way or another."

Taking this chance Mark slipped out of her grasp, and quickly turned around to refute her. That was a mistake, as Mark remembered Kirche was in her birthday suit. Blushing at that, Kirche stared for a while wondering why he was blushing. The realization came to her, as a cool breeze caressed her naked form. Looking back up all Kirche did was smile while swinging her hips from side to side, just for fun. "What you like what you see?" mused out Kirche.

Kirche just laughed at Mark shaking his head, as if to shake away the image. When his eyes reopened Mark had a more determined face. In which Kirche just smirked at.

"Enough Kirche, let's get some things straight. Yes you are very attractive, but I'm not particularly fond of having my first time being a fling," Kirche raised a brow at that, "secondly, can you- please put some clothes on, I seriously can't keep a straight face when you're like that," said Mark while handling her lingerie towards her.

Deciding to amuse him Kirche swayed her hips back, and fourth. "Interesting, so you're a virgin. That I admit is kind of adorable. Secondly at least I know for certain now, that you do in fact like what you see." Rolling his eyes at her, Mark made her garments into a ball and tossed them towards her, slightly surprised by the action she caught them in her hands. Looking back up at him with a bark of laughter Kirche, decided to humour him. After all Kirche had some decency to understand Marks concerns, besides the chase would be more exciting from now on anyway. Putting back on her night wear, and brushing her hair from underneath it she looked fondly at Mark.

"Now Mark I'll humour you for now, but I must warn you. Once a Zerbst sets her eyes on something she will have it," Stated Kirche seductively.

The sound of a door unlocking, could be heard from Directly behind Mark. Looking back at the door, Mark blinked several times to verify if this was truly happening. "So, you're letting me go, just like that?" Kirche was officially confused, this man before her was a real enigma for sure, "why wouldn't i? if I kept on going it be borderline rape, and honestly that doesn't sit well with me. Don't get me wrong I will have you, but I want to see the look on your face, as you surrender to me."

Mark looked astonished at that declaration, the Kirche he knew was more straight forward, as far as he was concerned. "So, you're just going to watch me squirm? What no declaration of your burning flame of passion? No innocent act like 'you must think I'm truly despicable'? No mention of your runic name, or how it responds to the first point I made?"

Ok Kirche was really confused now, burning flame of passion? Innocent act? Runic name? they just reeked of absolute desperation to the point it was pitiful, and honestly Kirche found the thought degrading. "Sorry I'm confused? Just so where on the same page… you do want to have sex with me?"

Quickly Mark shook his head from side to side in an affirmative no. An awkward silence followed, as neither occupant responded. Only to have Kirche finally break it with her next words, "well I believe this is goodbye." Nodding his head up and down Mark left the room without another word. The only noise being the awkward croaking noise Flame made at the whole ordeal.

Shutting the door behind him Mark let a sigh of relief escape his lips, yet just as quickly, Mark saw an angry Louise in the other room. The raising of the riding crop was the only sign of what was to come, as Mark did the only logic thing, and ran in the opposite direction, with an angry Louise in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up with a black eye, and several bruises was not the way to wake up. Louise was most vicious with that riding crop of hers. Still a small part of Mark admired Louise for her tenacity. Small part being the key word there. Long story short it hurt like hell, which later on lead to dull throbbing in the morning. Honestly Mark was surprised he could feel the wounds, but then again it was Louise we were talking about.

Despite all that however Louise was set on buying Mark a sword, apparently today was the day of void as well. 'So this is where I meet Derflinger huh?' mused Mark at the thought of meeting the talkative old blade. Looking back Mark was surprised at the thought that he was here no longer than a week, and it only felt like a couple seconds. Realising Mark had a long way to go yet, such as wars and facing other such things that could kill him.

Placing those thoughts aside for now, Mark decided to focus on the here and now. Thinking on those kinds of subjects would only weigh him down, and make him a liability if anything. Besides those things were the least of Marks worries, as currently Mark right now had an incredibly sore Gluteus Maximus. Completely ignoring the fact, he was holding onto Louise, which seemed unfazed by the ride. Well it was either that or Louise was damn good at hiding her discomfort.

In the beginning, Louise was star struck at the thought I had never ridden a horse before, and when told about the metal carriages called 'cars', she panicked thinking she may have given me a head injury. After a couple minutes of arguing, and water magic later it was finally deduced that I, Mark Harris Wilson was cured… of nothing.

That was the beginning of Marks day, and Mark had a sneaking suspicion that this was going to be the norm around here. Mark was jolted out of his reverie, as the pain in his behind returned  
ten-fold. Ignoring that feeling, as the best he could Mark focused on the town coming ever so closer.

Finally arriving at the town Louise found a stable, and dropped the horse off much to her annoyance. Mark noticed a slight edge to Louise's step, as if she was slightly frustrated. Turns out she'd much preferred to take the horse, but the look of a noble lady riding with a male commoner behind her. Could very well spread mass rumours that could hinder her families name.

Or it could be just she wished her familiar was more competent in riding, so the walking wouldn't of been necessary. Then again it could be Louise was still sore from last night. Letting go a sigh of resignation, Mark knew with Louise it could honestly be anything she was kind of fickle like that.

Though the crowd was most annoying, as they slowly parted to let Louise through. Most probably because she was a noble. Yet as soon as she passed they closed in around Mark, making him have to barge through them. So keeping up with her was a most annoying task, and yet she didn't look back.

Finally, what felt like ages Louise turned left into an alley, and Mark quickly followed her in. Once inside the alley, Mark noticed that he was finally able to have room to move properly. Quickly catching up to Louise's stride, they continued on in silence. For a time the sound of shoes clicking against the cobblestone path, was the only sound heard between Louise and Mark.

The silence made Mark feel uncomfortable, and before he knew it he was looking which way and that. Realising no one was there Mark shrugged it off. 'If it is anything,' thought Mark 'then it's probably just Kirche and Tabitha tailing them.' Remembering the events from the novels, and anime.

Having Louise abruptly stop Mark found himself several steps ahead, before finally realising she had stopped. He noticed the blacksmiths shop with the dangling sign above the doorway. Walking inside a bell rang indicating the customers arrival.

Upon entering Mark noticed the shop was quite dark with only a few lanterns giving off a faint glow. And the window giving off a small amount of additional light. Ignoring this the clerk of this establishment came out from the back. He almost dropped his smoking pipe upon seeing that a noble from the academy was in his shop.

Recovering from the shock the clerk quickly recovered his wits, and started to rub his hands together with a gleam in his eyes. "Now what do we have here, a noble from the academy that is quite strange. May I ask what a fine a lady such, as yourself needs a sword for."

Ignoring them for the time being Mark headed towards the back, to begin looking for Derflinger. While scrounging through the barrel Mark overheard Louise's response, "my… servant here needs a sword," stated Louise while pointing towards Mark.

Looking back at him she frowned, "Mark! Get over here stop spending time with those rustic swords. I hope you realize I'm not that cheap, I have enough money to buy whatever you could want."

Louise didn't notice her slip, but with the glint in the store owner's eyes put Mark on edge. Proving his suspicions of what was to come said owner spoke up, "yes my fine young man, I have the perfect sword to protect your master," said the man with a glint in his eyes, and incessant rubbing of his hands, "it should be in the back, I shall only be a moment."

Rolling his eyes Mark proceeded to look for Derflinger, much to Louise chagrin. Finally arriving back from gathering the sword, Mark could only wonder how Saito ever thought such a sword would be great in battle.

Laying the sword in front of Louise in all its gold, gem encrusted fake glory. "This my dear noble is an enchanted sword of the highest value," spoke the shop owner with greed in his eyes, "it was forged in Germania, and despite its looks of being a formal sword, this baby can cut through anything like butter."

At that moment, Mark just remembered how Saito fell for it. Honestly it would have been a great hustle, if said salesperson was not twitching his hands in excitement. Though as expected Louise bought it hook line and sinker. "Very well, though I do dislike the fact it is made in Germania. Even I can't deny this swords craftmanship, and if what you say is true then I'd like to have my familiar test it first."

At that end remark the ratty shop owner frowned in discontent at that prospect, " I apologize my dear, but this shop doesn't allow test runs."

Louise just rose an eyebrow at that, though right now Marks head was spinning 'is- is Louise actually negotiating? Unbelievable? Impossible? Crazy? No scratch that absolutely preposterous.' Mark realised just then that despite Louise's tsundere tendencies, she was also incredibly academic. The anime and novels didn't really go into much detail about it, come to think about it.

Mark once again realised these were real people, not some people from an anime/novel. Thus, that also most likely ruled out anime cliché's. This could be a problem let's just hope this doesn't change anything major thought Mark.

The sound of Louise's voice broke Mark out of his reverie, "why not? if it's truly, as good as you say then I'm sure it can survive a test run."

The owner twitched at that, and muttered underneath his breath until finally coming to a decision. "very well, just let me head in back to get everything set up outside."

With one final glance at Mark, with a… smirk? He proceeded towards the back. Shaking his head Mark figured he was just imagining it, and proceeded to search for Derflinger. Strangely though with no success, Mark called out to Derflinger but no response. And he couldn't find any sign of his unique hilt. " _you'll never find, what you are looking for,"_ Mark reeled from the voice in his head. Looking back around him Mark realised he was no longer in the store. Instead he found himself inside a forest, the sun was beaming overhead allowing only small peaks of its light through the canopy.

Feeling someone behind him Mark turned around, only to be met with a shadow of himself. Literally it was his shadow given proper form. All that could be seen of it was encroaching darkness, no other colour was visible. Mark felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine, this was completely different. He didn't like the aura coming off the figure, and to make things worse he was alone without a weapon.

Despite that though why did it look sad? " _don't fret I'm a friend, despite my aura I mean no harm,"_ the voice was silky smooth, and seemed to flow with the breeze.

"no harm? Who are you?" said Mark, anxiously taking a step back. However he couldn't he was frozen in place. This made Mark go into overdrive this was a complete unknown for him, and the feeling of unaltered fear start to settle in the pit of his stomach.

" _I can tell you're afraid, though I guess it's to be expected_ ," said the shade while nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. " _you a human from another world, I'm sure you've never experienced illusion magic before?"_

'illusion magic?' what was that, some kind of magic the series didn't go into too much detail about? " _Yes it seems the story in your world greatly differs from ours. For instance, I don't believe you've heard about dark elves?"_

Dark elves there are dark elves? As if reading his thoughts, Marks shadow continued, " _yes there are dark elves, I am one such being. However we are mainly a nomadic group and masters of illusion. That is why we are capable of blending in with human society so well,"_ a light chuckle left the shades mouth, as he continued. _"Yes we are only known to a select few, and even then they are few and far between. It has come to the point where we are only heard of in whispers and campfire stories."_

Letting this new information sink in Mark did an audible gulp, as he found his voice once again, "so What's this got to do with me then? And why are you telling me this? And how do you know of my origins? And also, how do you know of the familiar of zero story? Who are you?"

The questions just came blurting out before Mark could stop himself, yet the shade just waited patiently for him to finish before continuing, " _the first and second question, I can't easily answer but I believe they will come in time. though for the last one that one's easy. I'm the owner of this fine blacksmith store."_

 _000_

"Mark! Mark! Yoohoo" Breaking out of his reverie, Mark noticed Louise was clicking her fingers in front of him to gather his attention. Shaking out of his stupor, Mark looked around, and noticed that he was back in the store _what was that?_ Thought Mark.

Louise annoyed response was quickly stopped, as the store owner returned once more. Wearing his normal ratty grin, though Mark was less than happy to see him again. He couldn't possibly be a dark elf, could he?

The store owner gave off a completely snitch like aura, as before so Mark wasn't entirely sure. Shaking off the feeling for now they proceeded outside, several straw dummies fitted with loosely fitted armour stood out back. Handing the sword to Mark, Gandalfr was honestly surprised to found out the runes were actually glowing.

Mark felt himself become lighter and stronger, and turns out yes this was in fact a legit weapon which surprised him. And turns out he could feel the heat come off the weapon, turns out it may actually be enchanted. Shrugging this off for now realizing over-thinking this situation wasn't helping at the moment.

Nodding his head, the shop keeper egged him on. Obliging to his suggestion Mark charged forward, and aimed for a sideward swipe clinging the mannequin completely in half.

Nodding his head the shopkeeper continued, now for this weapons second capability will it to bend and extend. Looking at it in surprise Mark willed it to do just that, in response to this the sword glowed brightly, and began to morph. The edged blade bit became thinner and stretched out. Becoming more like a whip of molten gold.

Surprising Mark, and Louise alike whipping it sideways the now hot molten whip slashed through the other two mannequins. Funnily they caught on fire, turns out this new form was quite dangerous to touch.

Willing it to return to normal, the sword warped back into shape, as it bent and shifted. "this swords gems are also unique as well, they are capable of storing a large quantity of magic to use at a later date. To do so just focus on the gems, and will it to store energy just like manipulating the blade. However I do warn you to be cautious while using this, as unlike ordinary magic it stores the power of life. Do not fear, as your life force will be restored given rest, and enough time just like ordinary magic. But that still doesn't mean it can't kill if you don't know your limit, or at the very least knock you unconscious. But this too comes with a draw-back, as it puts massive strain on your body, and so extended exposure isn't recommended… the side effects could be how you put it, quite dangerous. So just remember be very cautious if you do that." Stated the ratty sales rep with a clear conscience, as if speaking of the weather.

This put Mark more than a little on edge, no pun intended. Slowly looking back at the store owner with a pale face, Mark reconsidered if in fact he was a dark elf in disguise. It would seem from now on, Mark would have to start paying more attention to detail. First thing would be probably to learn of this world's history.

Though for now Mark would have to be incredibly careful a power like this, while useful seemed to be similar to the 'heart of god' Brimir rune. Honestly Mark couldn't remember the exact name, but then again to him they all sounded similar to Gandalf. Seriously though it really made you ask the question if the 'lord of the rings' had any influence on the names?

But once again Mark was digressing he really had to remain on topic. The seriousness of the situation, finally weighing on his shoulders once again. While the use of this weapon could be incredibly helpful, it was also incredibly dangerous. It was his life they were talking about after all, glancing over at Louise, Mark noticed she had a concerned look on her face.

"I apologize, but if that's the cost for this sword. In that case I have to kindly decline, I'd much rather have a well forged ordinary sword. I shall not risk the life of my… guard in that way, after all who would be left to protect me if he was killed by his own weapon." Stated Louise strictly, and with no sign for a rebuttal.

In response the ratty salesman just shrugged his shoulders, "your concern is understandable. Although there's nothing saying he has to store power in the gems. The sword on its own is still quite formidable. And the sword hasn't ever responded to a wielder yet. This sword chooses its wielder, so it'd be a shame for the one it chose to not reciprocate it."

Louise just sighed, she had to admit the sales person has a point. Even without the gems it was still formidable, and if what he said was true about the sword choosing a wielder. Then the sword couldn't be used in the same way against foes who would steal it. However, there was nothing saying the sword wouldn't choose someone else?

Louise's monologing was cut short by Marks swift response, "how much?"

"what?" responded Louise in surprise, "Mark you can't be serious, he quite literally said the sword could kill you."

Looking back at the salesman Mark came back with a rebuttal. "Louise he stated himself I didn't have to use the gem, but just to be on the safe is there any way to… I don't know seal the gems away."

At this Louise felt a headache come along, one can't just create seals on objects especially when said object is a sealer in itself. Though sighing to herself Louise turned to the ratty salesman, "how much?" at this point Louise was just tired and annoyed, what did she care if her familiar got himself killed. '

"usually I'd give it away for three thousand new gold coins." Louise just felt her jaw drop at the amount. "Though today I'm feeling quite generous how about giving me what you have on you, and then we'd call it even."

Louise just frowned "I only have 100 new gold coins left though?"

Clapping his hands together the salesman snatched the sachet of gold from Louise's hands. "wonderful so we have a deal."

"really your willing to give up a sword like that, what's the catch?" responded Louise with constricted emotions about this entire deal. As did Mark share Louise's sentiment, 'she has a point this seems a bit too convenient, he might as well be giving it away.'

"my dear a sword is to be used, and it's a real travesty to see such a majestic sword laying there collecting dust. It's been so long since its found a wielder, it'd be real shame not to see its potential in action." Stated the Weasley weapon salesman. "So please by all means take it, think of it as a gift if you will."

Awkwardly accepting the offer the noble and business owner shook hands. And left it at that the sword on its own was quite decent. Which only rose more questions within Marks mind as he pondered the exchange on his way back to there horse. Louise, though didn't mind Marks silence, as she too was also pondering the exchange that happened just prior. Unbeknownst to them said shop keeper found himself waking up almost as if he was in a daze. Completely ignorant of any previous customers, or strange golden swords he had in stock.

000

" _so is it him?"_

" _yes, the instrument exuded her presence."_

" _How interesting,"_

" _yes indeed after all this time we finally found her kin."_

" _so what's the plan?"_

" _for now we wait, and see how well the sword responds to him"_

" _very well, let us see how the ultimate betrayer's son's fate, plays out for now."_


End file.
